LED bulbs of the type involved are frequently used as retrofit bulbs in order to replace conventional bulbs (different types of light bulbs, halogen bulbs etc.) and it is necessary to be able to use said LED bulbs in corresponding conventional bulb sockets. For this purpose, retrofit bulbs are produced to fit in each case the type of bulb that is to be replaced.